The application and spreading of liquid materials the liquid to be applied is to be used only in a small amount, such as a few drops in each application, a special applicator is required for assuring the reasonably uniform spreading of the small amount of liquid over the desired scalp area as well as to insure its penetration into the skin. Attempts to apply and spread such small amounts of material using one's fingers is usually unsatisfactory, especially where the composition comprises an aqueous base because of body oils which create an aquaphobic surface. Moreover, it is undesirable to attempt to use one's fingers for such applications because of bacteria present in the fingernails, as well as partial penetration of the liquid material itself on the fingers and hands during the application.
Prior applicators for attempting to apply liquid compositions such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,819,628 and 1,618,059 are generally not satisfactory because of the lack of control of applying, and evenly spreading very small amounts, such as a few drops, of a liquid composition during the application. These prior devices include reservoirs for supplying liquid through the applicator including ducts and protuberances, but do not provide for controlled and suitable economic distribution of very small amounts of liquid.